In recent years, there is an NC-program creating apparatus with which an operator can create an NC program by simply performing input for setting a coordinate value of a machining target object while looking at a manufacturing drawing. On the market, there is also an NC-program creating apparatus that can directly read CAD data modeled using a CAD system and create an NC program.
Incidentally, when an operator inputs a definition of a machining shape to an NC-program creating apparatus using an input device such as a mouse or a keyboard and causes the NC-program creating apparatus to create an NC program, the operator needs to check whether there is an input mistake of data.
For example, a numerical control apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 includes rendering means for causing an operator to check a defined shape when a definition of a machining shape is input from an input device and includes dimension displaying means for storing a coordinate of a reference point when the machining shape is defined and comparing coordinates of respective end points and the stored coordinate to display dimensions of a shape in addition to rendering of the shape.
A machining-data editing apparatus described in Patent Literature 2 in which, when a predetermined position of a machining shape is designated by position designating means, machining-data detecting means detects machining data corresponding to the designated position and editing control means causes display means to display the detected machining data and enables editing by machining-data editing means.
A numerical control apparatus described in Patent Literature 3 generates any coordinate axis information together with a track of a tool and displays the coordinate axis information on a display device to thereby enable an operator to check an accurate coordinate value of a passing point of the track of the tool